More and more customizations are being enabled for newer generations of mobile handsets. End users can now customize ring tones, wallpapers, and other functions. Currently, end users are not able to customize device behaviors based on a one-to-one relationship between the parties communicating or upon particular events occurring in relation to the mobile handset. For example, the call interfaces and helper functionality for a call to a business associate is the same as the call interfaces and helper functionality for a call to a family member. Currently, who contacts you, how they contact you or where they contact you does not have a visible effect on the screen or interface provided to a user on a display of a communication device.
Current user interfaces and screens are either fixed or not flexible enough to be dynamically user configurable. As users demand the ability to have more and more different ergonomics (such as the took and feet and functionality of their user interfaces), the greater the need for a dynamically tailored user interface. Additionally, current mobile handsets do not have interfaces or other functionality that dynamically changes based on internal or external triggers related to the mobile handsets.
Although Microsoft supports XML based home screen layouts for smartphones and User Interface skins exists for applications such as Realplayer, such applications do not have a way to specify different themes in a theme pack. Nor do they contemplate all the environmental variables that can trigger the dynamic change of skins and themes.